


“The Ripper’s Child” or “Son of Il Mostro di Firenze”

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Walking Right Beside You" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A new killer is the mysterious Mr. Lusin who comes from the City of Venice, Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail is Hannibal's actual daughter, Alpha Will Graham, Blood and Gore, Character death - not of Hannibal or Wil, Hannibal and Will are Soul-mates, He refers to Mr. Lusin or Nisul, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Hannibal Lecter, a/b/o dynamics, but just don’t know it yet.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: A story of manipulation, hidden truths and attraction both Hannibal and Will can't yet explain.





	1. Prelude - Remembering How it all Started in the First Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [erodingthebluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodingthebluff/gifts), [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and kudos as well.

**Hannibal’s P.O.V:**

_“Alright, Dr, Lecter. Let’s go. Court starting in 3 minutes. Get dressed into this suit.”_

Those words echo and re-echo in my mind, reverberating around it with noise and clarity as I change out of the blue starchy uniform into the suit for the Court Case that is coming up.

Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror of the prison bathroom that came with this prison of three solid walls and one of glass with air-holes to breathe, I see another version of myself wearing a white striped shirt covered in blood and looking like been battered to hell by something or for that matter when everything had gone wrong that night by…the one person who changed me.

“Two minutes, Lecter.”

I hear the Orderly shouting through the open bathroom door.

Taking a deep breath in and out to calm myself, I slip the suit jacket on and button it up followed by sorting the collar of the white shirt then look at the tie hanging over the towel railing. I could use it to escape, strangle the first Orderly and stun the other one with his baton then cause carnage, mayhem and disorder around me.

I leave it behind, even though I want to escape from this place I had been put in by…the one person who I would be meeting in Court.

But what I really should be telling you, Dear Readers is how it all begin and what set off this chain of events in the first place.

* * *

 

 


	2. Child of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you seen blood in the moonlight, Will? It appears quite black.” – Hannibal, Season 3 – Red Dragon Episode

 

Lightening booms overhead, illuminating the trees in the large forest while rain starts to fall down heavily as small Alpha child runs weakly through it, nearly stumbling over hidden branches and stones. Their breath is coming in laboured gasps due to running for so long and finally they reach a car.

“MAMA!!!!” they try to shout in the now howling wind, which has now started up causing the rain to lash heavily at everything and whip the trees back and forth that you can hear the creaking groans each-time roots buried deep beneath the soil are nearly pulled out by the strength.

Trembling and soaked to the bone, the small child quickly scrambles into the car when they find it is open and the car keys have been left on the dashboard then scrambling for them, know they must get out of here.

**_He…_** mustn’t find them.

 

* * *

 

A fiercer wind now has begun to pick up like it is trying to keep the small child from escaping as they drive past a sigh which is illuminated briefly by the beaming headlights saying “WOLFTRAP, VIRGINIA. WELCOME!!!” then keep on driving into the darkness down the large empty road, with the windscreen wipers going back and forth trying to get rid of the lashing rain.

Suddenly out of the darkness, a branch comes flying towards the car and hits the windscreen with such force it cracks it causing the small frightened child to lose momentum of the car. The tires start to spin across the wet surface of the road, sending waves of water splashing in all directions and sea bluish-green eyes widened as they see the large tree coming towards them.

 

* * *

 

The small child, blood trickling down their forehead from somewhere stumbles out the car swaying slightly when black spots appear before their eyes – dancing little shadows reminding them strangely of flies – and manage to walk forwards a few steps then gives soft moan, when their legs give out from underneath them and they land with muffled thump on the grassy verge out cold.

Up above, lightening still flashes across the sky illuminating the black rolling storm clouds and rain continues to fall downwards as smoke starts to rise from the car with its front crumpled like coke-can after hitting a large towering tree with branches looking like long wicked fingers reaching down to the small child below.

To snare them into their grasp.

 

* * *

 


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote – “Tell me about your Mother.” – Hannibal talking to Will about Parenthood in Season 1
> 
> Set 12 days after the incident that happened.

**12 DAYS LATER**

**Hannibal’s P.O.V:**

_“Please?”_

Franklyn Froviendeux, a pudgy Beta man reaches out his hand to me, asking for the box of tissues to my right hand side and picking them up hold it out to him as he reaches for it then sits back after getting some wiping his eyes of the tears, followed by blowing his nose noisily.

“I hate being this neurotic.” He states to me, when I place the tissue box back on the small glass table next to my right arm.

“If you weren’t neurotic, Franklyn, you would be something much worse.” I reply, by curling slightly in displeasure leaving the crumpled tissue on the small table at the sight and he settles back into the chair. “Our brain is designed to experience anxiety in short bursts. Due to your neuroses you experience more of it.”

He goes to say something only to close his mouth because I’m right in what I say and so continue speaking to him. “Franklyn, you have to understand you perceive it as almost like lion in the room.”

“And?” He asks me, the ticking of the Grandfather clock filling the office space around us and wonder why this poor, bumbling fool couldn’t move on to a new Therapist instead of hanging around me.

“When the lion is in the room, I will tell you.” I reply, making him accept the answer for now and thus ending our session for today.

 

* * *

 

Opening the back office door, I still at the sight of large burly black man who stands immediately mistaking immediately Franklyn for myself and it is only when I correct him that Franklyn gives a sigh of relief then I remind the man “ _Same time next week, Franklyn. Please don’t be late this time.”_ then a little voice pipes up with “Rude” making me frown to look around the large, burly black man to see who has spoken and see sitting in one of the waiting room seats is small young boy of eleven years old scowling for some reason.

“Will!!?” the large, burly man admonishes the young boy who slides off the chair and comes over to him, staying very close to his leg – like a duckling following their parents feet – glaring up at me with sea blueish-green eyes.

There was fire in those eyes that I could see and it made me wonder what had stoked those flames to make such a strange Alpha child in front of me. I indicate for them to both come inside the office and see Franklyn is still hanging around making me look at him seeing he is watching the small child.

“Franklyn, don’t you have elsewhere to be?” I ask him, drawing him out of the haze he is in and looks at me trying to make sense of what he had just seen.

“Sorry, what!!!? Oh.” He says, realising he gotten distracted and turns his gaze to me still standing at the doorway of the back office door. “It’s just that….I thought for minute there that child was your son or something.”

These words jolt me unexpectly and looking back at the young boy, see is now sitting on the chaise lounge – feet dangling and not touching the floor.

“No matter. Umm, see you next week, Dr, Lecter.” He says, waving it off like he not said it all to me and quickly leaves before I can say anything back about how unspeakably rude it had been to think that.

Closing the back office door, I turn to face my two new guests and heading over to the glass tables clean away the discarded crumpled tissue in the bin then turn to face the large, burly black man.

“Detective Jack Crawford of the F.B.I Science and Behavioural Unit.” He introduces himself, holding out a hand for me to shake and taking it in mine feeling the firm grip of it.

Crawford lets go of my hand, choosing to sit down in one of the leather seats – thankfully the one Franklyn had been sitting in – and sit down myself crossing one leg over the other feeling the gaze of the young boy called Will on me.

“So, what brings you to my door?” I ask him, seeing how he is thinking of how to voice his answer to me and trying to keep on Will, who has gotten of the chaise lounge to have a explore around my office looking at the paintings of artwork on the walls and to the ladder leading up to the mezzanine library.

“It’s about if you are willing to become a Therapist for….Will, even though he is child of eleven years old. You have to understand, Dr. Lecter, Will was involved in horrendous accident twelve days ago near Wolftrap, Virginia.” He says, clasping his hands together as I see Will has clambered up the ladder to have look around at my extensive book collection.

“Jack, you have to understand the legal obligations here.” I state to him. “I signed the Therapist Legislation Contract, which states only patients of certain age can be interviewed. Like for example if they are child under the age of 18 then a Guardian or Parent must be present during the appointment. I can’t just talk to Will alone.”

He accepts this statement, followed by flicking his gaze up to the said child up in the mezzanine library and making me look up at as well seeing the young boy is flicking through one of my notebooks of Medical History from when I had been at John Hopkins’s as an E.R. surgeon.

“Excuse me, Jack.” I say politely, getting up out the chair and heading over to the ladder climb up seeing how Will lifts his head to see what is happening then lowers it back down again.

I go around to where he is sitting on the floor, looking down at what he is looking at - my sketching of the Wound Man – and bending down so we’re eye level then reach for it, only for the young boy to pull the notebook out of my reach.

“Will, do you mind returning…what you took please? I’m rather punctual in keeping everything in order in this office. Including my sketching’s and notebooks.” I say, telling the young boy and wait until he gives small huff of irritation, handing it back with my sketch and gets up walking past me as I stop him again from going any further.

“And my scalpel, Will.”

“I don’t what you’re talking about.” He says naively, causing me to reach for where I know it is hidden and he strikes so fast – like a cobra lunging with fangs bared – that it is only my quick second reflexes that save me from having my eye stabbed out as I feel my own scalpel draw blood from my cheek.

Now holding his delicate little wrist in my large hand, I find myself glaring down into defiant sea bluish-green eyes and ignoring the light trickle of blood running down my cheek then suddenly the little boy leans upwards on the tip of his toes, lapping it up with his tongue causing me to flinch backwards at the action.

I let him go, watching him scramble away from me and down the ladder so fast that I don’t have even have time to reach him. I stop at the top of the ladder, when Jack who had gone out of the office to answer a phone call comes back in and Will immediately latches onto him gripping his long coat tightly with his little hands.

“Dr. Lecter, is everything alright?” He asks me, when I descend the ladder to lower floor and getting out my handerkerchief of my breast pocket wipe the trickle of blood from the cut on my cheek.

“Everything is fine, Detective Crawford. It’s nothing to be concerned about.” I lie to him, heading over to my desk to sit down to compose myself and placing the notebook in the drawer where other objects lay within - an ultrascan photo of when I been pregnant with Abigail; a photo of me and Garret on our wedding day and a form stating myself as Omegan and working as a legal Therapist from the Baltimore Therapist Board Office

I close it. It would not be a good thing to remember the past at the moment and getting back out the chair head around the desk to go over to Crawford.

“I’m afraid something has come up, Dr. Lecter and must be going with Will now. It is okay to see you…umm…next Thursday?”

I’m asked, while I remember that was usually my most busy day of appointments with patients.

“I’ll see if I can fit you in. Thursdays though are my busy days, I’m afraid.”

“Understandable. Phone this number if you have a free space.”

He hands me a card with the number for his office at F.B.I Behavioural and Science Unit, which I calmly slip into my breast pocket and watch them calmly leave as they had both come in.

 

* * *

 

 

“MUM!!?” Abigail shouts, surprised to see me and runs over to me, with the rifle hanging on her shoulder jostling with the movement then finally his in my warm embrace, making me smile softly down at her and kiss the crown of head lightly.

“Hello, Little Deer.” I say, using my affectionate nickname for her and notice Garret – my Husband even though he was married as well to Susan Garret Hobbs nee Dubri - as appeared walking up to us both then Abigail slips away from me to head home, when he gives a certain look that he wants to be alone with me.

“I’ve…missed you.” Garret says, stepping close to pull me into his embrace and walk me over to the Hunting Lodge.

 Where inside the long oak table has been wiped down and yet, I can see evidence of what I had asked him to promise me after Abigail’s birth not continue to do because he would get caught as he walks me into the downstairs area closing the door behind.

“Garret, you promised me you would stop this.” I say, making him turn to face me and pulls me close to him to place me between his spread legs brushing the aroused bulge within his trousers against my groin forcing me to tremble slightly when tingles run up my thighs to make wetness start to pool between the wet heated core of my body.

“Hannibal. Hannibal.” He admonishes me, placing the palm of his hand on my chest to soon slip it downwards before I can stop him to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my suit trousers then flicks his gaze up to me, seeing how I’m trying so hard to keep a calm composure continues to speak by saying. “I’m…gonna taste you and…you’re going to let me, because you know what will happen if you don’t.”

He pulls the zip downwards, followed by whirling me around to place down on the long oak table where he just gutted his latest victim – a young girl who looked like Abigail because he honoured every part of her – and bends his head downwards after pulling the suit trousers down, along with my boxers and surges forwards to lap up the slick that has formed in his presence because he was an Alpha and I’m a Omega.

Tremors run through my thighs, followed by tilting my head backwards and wish I had the strength to tell him that we can’t do this anymore as lewd slick slurping and lapping noises reach my ears at the sametime his fingers spread me more apart so he can delve his tongue right within.

He swirls it around, tasting my innermost core of me.

He devours me.

In his mind….he is honouring me by doing this to me.

 

* * *

 


	4. "When a Tongue Offends One, Cut it Out"

**24 YEARS LATER**

**Hannibal’s P.O.V:**

Beautiful soprano filled with rich harmony fills my ears as I sit among thousands of others listening to the Opera singer for the Baltimore Charity Fundraising Ball hosted by Madame Chairwoman – a female Alpha herself - followed by her coming to rousing finish. I’m the first to stand up and clap followed by everyone else doing the same at her amazing vocals.

Lowering my hands as the Opera Singer steps off the stage to shake hands with Rich elite of Baltimore society after such a fine performance  it is when I sense I’m being watched by someone behind making me look over my shoulder to see one person I had not expected to see after all this time.

Will Graham, grown up and no longer the little eleven year old boy who come into my office with Jack Crawford. But now a young Alpha man of in his 30s and without Jack’s companionship meaning he was here on his own free terms then walks over to me, making me turn fully to face him.

“Surprised to see me, Dr. Lecter?” He asks me, in his rich seductive Louisiana accent of his it causes a shiver of aching want to pool deep within me down below and go to reply, when female voice interrupts us both.

“Hannibal!! There you are hiding.” Madame Chairwomen says, drawing some attention of a group from the Baltimore Surgeons’ Society to my displeasure which I not wanted and holding out my arm for her lead her out into the main ballroom where thankfully there no longer their prying eyes.

“Apologies. You know how hot in can get in there.” I lie, when she gives me a certain look of “ _Explain_?” and she accepts this for now as Will comes over holding three glasses – one which he hands to me.

I take it off him, feeling in the process are fingertips brush causing a slight spark to jump between them and pulling my hand away with the glass can still feel a faint tingle residual of it.

Will doesn’t seem to show he has been affected by it at all and starts talking to the Soprano singer – who was born in France, Paris – in French Creole, where I internally consider turning her into a  ** _Tableau_** when she doesn’t bother to hide a sneer of “ _Who is this person and why should I be so bothered? Because my Daddy is the Senator Gruntos – a superior Alpha who is planning to win the next Election coming up.”_

I take a sip of the drink, wincing at the slight taste of cheap champagne assaulting my taste-buds and place it on serving tray as waiter passes by looking to take one’s away then notice that among the Baltimore Surgeons’ Society is my old friend Dr. Donald Sutcliffe who politely excuses himself from his friends to come over to me.

“Hannibal, thought it was you. Good to see you again.” The Alpha says, filling my nostrils with the scent of cheap cologne and his musk, not holding out his hand though to me to shake.

Meaning he was still not getting over the fact I had lied about my status when I had been an E.R. Surgeon at John Hopkins’s  Hospital in not saying on the official document for it that I was an Omega. I had lied by saying my status was Alpha at the time.

“You too, Donald. Drinking with the higher elite Surgeons are we I see.” I state making him, curl his lip slightly at me and step closer when Will suddenly appears beside me slipping his hand around my waist tightening his hold on it.

This makes Donald, step back seeing a more powerful Alpha beside me and heads back to the group Baltimore Surgeons’ Society leaving me alone with Will.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Senator Gruntos daughter – not yet Presented - would be dearly missed by all of the Baltimore Rich Society. Not by me, while I calmly watch her weakly crawl across the polished floor of her kitchen in her gaudy apartment with myself walking silently behind her then grabbing hold of her, pull her upwards to flip her onto back.

I shush her calmly, cupping both her cheeks and for moment she relaxes thinking I’m going to let her go when she notices I’m smirking down at her then bending down grab her tongue with Omegan fangs, ripping it hard severing muscle and tissue from her mouth. Blood fills her mouth, dribbling down the sides of it. Something though makes me crawl backwards on my hands and knees until hands suddenly touch my hips.

I stiffen at the heat coming from them that seems to spread through the plastic suit I wear over my suit and whoever they are lean over me to nuzzle my nape. Where my unblemished Crest rests, feeling soon a piece of fabric being placed around my eyes, blocking out my sight to effectively paralyze me.

In Ancient Japan, this technique had been used by Alpha Warlords to calm their Omega mates during and after childbirth or even when they were going into Heat to make sure they were utterly subdued.

Lips take hold of the severed tongue, I hold between my fangs – curved and wicked looking when unsheathed – and begins to chew it until the warm, moist lips cover mine – devouring in such a way, I mewl heavily begging the unknown Alpha or Omega to do something. Anything.

I couldn’t tell if they were Alpha or Omega because there is no scent coming from them then let go of my lips, moving away as I hear Senator Gruntos daughter being dragged away across the polished floor then silence, except for the thudding of my heart against my ribcage.

* * *

 


	5. Just a Message

I swear to Hannigram you all come out the woodwork or wherever. Keep the views coming and please leave a comment on what you think so far.


	6. Obeying an Alpha who is the Father of One's Pup Growing Within One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot Twist!!!

** 14 DAYS LATER **

_"Dr. Lecter...are you alright? You look pale. Your not sick are you?"_

Franklyn - the pudgy **_Beta_** man and my last client for tonight - asks me, making me resist temption to snap his neck and yet, he was right that I wasn't alright as I had feeling so ill that...even being near other clients who was Alpha's it made flinch at their scent and wish that Alpha who had disturbed me when I been about to kill Senator Gruntos' daughter would come to my office.

"Franklyn, I'm afraid I'm going to finish your appointment early. It seems you were right in that I'm coming down with something." I reply, standing up at the same-time he does and heading to the door just as sharp pain ripples across my abdomen making me place a hand to it.

Franklyn reaches out with his hands. But I glare at him, stopping him in his tracks and indicate he should leave as I manage to open the door with one hand then notice he is not moving and looking at someone.

Turning my head, I see it is Will and next to him a small child looking just like him.

 

* * *

 

After Franklyn has left, Will sits across from me as the little _Pup_ walks around my office exploring everything and something in me wants to nurture. Take the little one, comfort him for some reason and yet, don't expect the little one to come over to me then immediately clamber into my lap, making me stiffen heavily at the action of it.

"Will......This child.... Could you, please?" I ask him, only for the little one to reach up cupping both my cheeks in his hands saying something that makes my heart skip a double beat " _Mama."_ then picking up the child, I get up and walk over to Will depositing the child in his lap saying to him. "Don't ever......come back here again. I don't want...to see you."

Will gets up placing the child down on the leather armchair and pads towards me. Filling my nostrils with calming Alpha pheromones to make me submissive to him and finding myself snarling at him with fangs bared when he reaches for me then a sharp pain chooses at the most inconvenient time to go across my abdomen making me give a slight _Omegan_ wail as he takes hold of me, placing one hand to it.

"If......your thinking I'm leaving. I'm not. Your _Unbonded_ Omega as you never Bonded with Garrett Jacob Hobbs and....if your secret gets out your also pregnant then you lose your repetition." Will says, bending his head down my neck starting to scent-mark it is causing me to give an Omegan whimper to stop him.

This was too much.

Whatever it was he was doing to me to make me feel this way makes me wrench free stumbling slightly to my desk where I place both hands on it to stabilise myself feeling him come up behind me.

His hands soon wrap around me - one going to rest on my abdomen where....something tells me by the way he keeps his hand possessively over it his Pup growing within me and the Pup who brought with him is also mine - from when I had been 17, not knowing how to control my Omega side of me and remember the stranger I had laid with - then licking my lips to wet them, turn my face to look at him. I see myself reflected in the sea bluish-green eyes and a hand reaches up cupping my cheek lightly wiping away the tear that had formed and started to run down my cheek with his thumb.

“You will pack some clothes and anything else. I will come to pick you up at your house to take…. you to mine. Do you understand me, Hannibal?” Will says, asking me the question and nodding in reply reach for my phone to cancel the remaining appointments for the afternoon

 

* * *

 

 

 


	7. The First Sign of Another Alpha is Starting to Court One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Murder scene and fetal death of a Pup in it. More will come soon.

It must be the Pregnancy Hormones raging within me, because I feel so weak and sluggish almost while I sort clothes into the travelling bag then rush into the bathroom feeling myself heave again into the sink, trembling heavily as I grip the edges and must remember as I lift my head up to look myself in the bathroom mirror to call Abigail – telling her….. _What exactly?.....A lie._ I didn’t want to do that to my own daughter, I had borne in my womb.

A pinging on my tablet, busy charging on the bedside table makes me splash my face and dry it off.

Breathing slowly in and out, I compose myself and head back into the bedroom where I go over to it seeing it has notification for a New article from the infamous Freddie Lounds and tapping the link open it.

Revealing an article on a Crime Scene called The Wound Man making me wonder why she was writing about it then scroll further down to reveal a new image of another Crime scene looking the same – but this time a woman and a symbol for _Omega_ above on the wall then see her abdomen has been slashed to reveal lying within to my horror and shock I was been Courted this way - is a foetus of Pup barely even formed.

Whoever this killer was, it looks like they are trying to get the attention of my other self – _The Chesapeake Ripper._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	8. Unexpected Feelings Arising and an Unwelcome Visitor Visits One

I feel shaken and concerned by what I had seen on my Tablet, which I have packed away safely into one of the travelling bags as I head down the stairs, carrying two of them with everything I needed for staying with Will and his son – who could also be my son.

I don’t even know if the little Pup was mine. To found out, I would have to request a DNA test, but only Alpha’s could do that, and I wasn’t one so would have to do it through other ways.

Reaching the bottom, I head into the kitchen, when voices talking – Abigail and Will – makes me stop at the doorway seeing they are standing near the polished marble food counter then she shakes her head, like she is trying to deny what he has just told her then she sees me standing there.

“Mama, is it true? Is…what he is saying true?” Abigail asks me, coming around the kitchen island counter and up to me, while I place my overnight travelling bags down then look over to Will, who comes around it and over to me.

“I’m sorry…. _Little Deer_ …I’m so sorry.” I reply, feeling Will slip his hand around my waist to place on my abdomen where his _Pup_ is growing within and go to reach for her.

Only have my hands suddenly slapped away, tears forming in her eyes to run down her fine cheekbones then say the next words which make flinch heavily at it.

“ _NO. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!!? HOW!!!?”_

“Abigail, please…. please…sweetheart…don’t please…. don’t” I hear myself saying, trying in vain to soothe my first-born with my _Calming Pheromones_ and yet, she flinches shouting the next words which shatter me completely.

_“WHY DIDN’T YOU BOND WITH PAPA!!!!? HE LOVED YOU!!!?”_

I try to answer, yet the words won’t come out of my mouth and lower my head not able to tell her Garret had never loved me in the first place. I was just an _Omega,_ who he saw he could control by making sure he _Honoured_ me by killing those eight girls and there would have been a ninth – my little baby girl, standing in front of me as a now grown woman at the age of 17 years old.

“Abigail, there is something about…your _Alpha Sire_ you should know.” I hear Will starting to say, making me whirl around to face him and quickly smash my lips into his, feeling the _Omega_ within rise into me to protect Abigail from the dark truth about her _Sire_.

Will takes hold of the back of my head, cradling it heavily as he soon utterly takes over by devouring my lips in such a way it is ravenous and find myself being placed up against the kitchen fridge by him as he keeps me pinned to it with his body.

He lets go of my lips, allowing me to breathe only to bend his head down to my neck – licking, sucking and biting – as I find him soon lifting me up, hitching my thighs around his waist and starting to grind his hips into mine.

Abigail has gone out the kitchen, leaving me alone with Will…..who is overwhelming every thought in my head and continues to grind his hips into mine I find myself slipping both hands down to grip his ass-cheeks.

I’m not….in _Heat_ and yet, it feels…. like something close to it as I can feel pearls of pre-cum starting to form and dribble down my aching, hard cock in the confines of my suit trousers then he pulls back from me, stepping away when I distantly hear the front doorbell ringing.

He lowers my legs wrapped around his waist, while try best to compose myself as he looks immaculate without any sign, he just been grinding himself against me then knowing I will have to answer it, head to the front door.

When I open it, I find myself seeing the figure is standing there with their back to me and sensing me, soon turns to face me.

“ _Hello, sweetheart. Been a long time hasn’t it?”_

 

My heart skips a beat, while I find myselftrembling heavily at the fact.... _he....i_ s standing in front of me and hear myself saying a hoarse whisper of his name. 

 

“ _Garrett!!!!?”_

 

* * *

 


	9. A Mother's Strong Bond to Protect One's First-born Pup Awakens Within One

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

_ "Garrett!!!!"  _

After saying his name, I step backwards into the hallway willing my heart to stop thudding against my rib-cage as he starts to pad towards filling my nostrils with the scent of sadly decay and disease that was affecting him, while knocking over vase in the process on the coffee table.

Allowing to topple and fall, smashing into fragile china pieces and spreading water across the polished floor until finally he is in front of me, while I grab a letter opener to hold out in front of me as he looks at it then up to me. I could call Will, but it seems he has disappeared again as myself and Garrett now enter the kitchen then he lunges at me, pinning me up against the kitchen island counter. 

Grabbing my wrist and tightening his hand around it make me let go of the letter opener 

"No, No....Garrett...Don't...." I protest when he tries to rip my shirt open, snarling heavily because he can smell the scent of my pregnancy on me and the fact the  _Pup_  growing within me is not his - as had wanted all this time, another child to train to kill like him and  _Honour_  every kill they did - then he gives a slight grunt, followed by looking down at blood starting to bloom through his shirt he wears.

"Why?" He asks in a hoarse broken voice, making me turn my face away feeling tears form in my eyes and reaches up to cup my cheek with a now bloodied hand followed by snarling as he wrenches free from me - pulling out the knife to allow blood to immediately gush down onto the kitchen floor. "So. I see....you whored yourself haven't you? Got knocked up by...another Alpha, when you promised me you would give me another child." 

His eyes flick to something and immediately he lunges forwards, hitting me across the face to send me sprawling onto the armchair in the far corner while I see to my horror and shock he has grabbed hold of Abigail, who is starting to tremble heavily with whimper mewls coming from her as he places his hunting knife against her throat.

"Garrett!!!?....Don't....please....she's our  _Pup_....Please....Garrett!!!?" I try to plead with him, sending out calming pheromones to try and soothe his anger only for him to shake it off like a dog shakes off fleas and immediately wrench the knife across her throat creating a gaping wound.

Blood spurts outwards, while I rush forwards only for him to slam me face-down onto the table with my head to one side on the polished surface as I watch my baby girl - my  _Little Deer_  - falling to the kitchen floor in slow motion then something rises within me unbidden and un-tamed.

A snarl escapes me, while I whirl around holding one of the steak knives as I slam him down onto the kitchen floor and trembling heavily find myself stabbing downwards again and again with the steak knife as blood starts to spurt everywhere covering the walls; floor and myself in crimson petals then realising what I have done and worry for my baby girl, I quickly scramble over to Abigail holding her neck in certain position so she survives.

"It's going to be okay, little Deer....It's going to be alright....Mama's here...." I keep repeating to reassure her, everything will be alright as I hear distantly the sound of voices followed by Detective Jack Crawford appearing at the doorway.

_ "I NEED MEDICAL IN HERE ASAP!!! _ " He shouts to a group of people, while I wish Will was here because if Jack find out I was _Un-bonded Omega_  my career; my life and everything I worked so hard to achieve would be over then everything goes into slow-motion.

I watch them take my daughter - my darling Little Deer - and place her on gurney, followed by wheeling her out as I follow numbly to outside where the Ambulance has been parked outside then get in, taking hold of Abigail's hand as she reaches for it.

I clasp her hand in mine, reaching over to kiss her lightly on the forehead as the Ambulance doors close  and soon hear the Sirens starting muffled by the Ambulance's interior  at the same-time feeling the other  _Pup_  growing with me shift slightly it makes me place a hand to my abdomen to soothe it. 

 

* * *

 


	10. Widowed Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet interlude and Will returns from wherever he disappeared to give comfort to Hannibal, who is busy watching over his first-born Pup - Abigail and a hint of Will, wanting to to Court Hannibal.

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

The back of knuckles stroking my cheek makes me weakly flutter my eyes open, showing at first a blurred version of someone standing in front of me then my vision clears to reveal it is Will, who kneels slightly as I feel calmed by his _Alpha_ presence.

“Where w….” I go to ask, but he shushes me by placing a finger on my lips and indicates not to wake Abigail who is calmly sleeping in the Hospital bed.

He sits down next to me on the sofa in the room, bending his head to start scent-marking like he wants to tell other _Alphas_ about how I belong to him and only him.  

I find myself turning my face, un-intentionally brushing my lips against his in the process when he does it. The action surprising us both.

Lowering my head like _Omega_ should when this close to _Alpha –_ especially one I didn’t know that much about, only by meeting on certain occasions. Only for a hand to gently tilt my chin upwards, so I consider those sea bluish-green eyes.

 I find myself, when he leans close by stopping by placing a hand on his chest to stop him from going any further going to say:

_“We…can’t. If people notice us, they will report me to Register Movement – that has a list of every Alpha, Beta and Omega and who are Unbonded.”_

Only for the words never to come out of my mouth when a sudden shift in my abdomen of his _Pup_ reminds me that as the child grows within me it will not be easy to hide my pregnancy from others around me.

He notices the action I make, placing his hand over the slight growing swell and this time leans close to press his lips softly against mine as I feel my own trembling slightly at the touch – having never really been properly kissed in my life – then he pulls back to look at me.

“You’ve…never been… _Courted.”_ He states, making me lick my lips to wet them due to the fact they have seemed to dried out and wonder how I should answer him because he was right about what he said.

Never…in my life, since coming here…had I been properly _Courted_ by an _Alpha_ and Garrett didn’t count even though we had married.

I was now a _Widowed Omega_ – a _Omega,_ who had lost their _Alpha_ due to illness or just death – with my daughter wounded and hospitalised by Garrett’s actions and a _Pup_ growing within me.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, involving a conservation about the events of what happened in Hannibal's Baltimore House with Jack Crawford; Abigail wakes up and Hannibal decides to allow Will to court him.


	11. A Widowed's Past Memories ( PART 1); One Waking up from a Near Death Experience and Planning Hunting Again when Faced with a Rude Upstart Little Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY:
> 
> “You’ve…never been…Courted.” He states, making me lick my lips to wet them due to the fact they have seemed to dried out and wonder how I should answer him because he was right about what he said.
> 
> Never…in my life, since coming here…had I been properly Courted by an Alpha and Garrett didn’t count even though we had married. 
> 
> I was now a Widowed Omega – a Omega, who had lost their Alpha due to illness or just death – with my daughter wounded and hospitalised by Garrett’s actions and a Pup growing within me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First title part refers to Hannibal's past when he was a surgeon at John Hopkins and met Garret Jacob Hobbs; second one is Abigail's side of the story after she has woken up from the incident and the third part back to Hannibal, where he meets a rude Little Rabbit - the Doctor - and Will tells him he needs to discuss something.

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Detective Jack Crawford seems insistent on asking me some questions on what had transpired in the kitchen of my Baltimore Home between myself and Garret as I would rather wish to stay with my daughter – my first-born _Pup_ – in case she wakes up and I’m not there to comfort her.

“It is only to discuss what transpired at your Baltimore, Maryland Home, Dr. Lecter. It will be brief, I assure you.” the big _Alpha_ says, making me flick my gaze over to Abigail – the heart monitor steadily beeping; an oxygen regulator over her mouth and Will, who has sat down in the chair close to the bed.

It is the sight of him holding her hand, makes me want to stay with him and my first-born _Pup_ to see her wake up, so she doesn’t panic when I’m not there for her than going over, bend down to kiss her forehead whispering, “ _I’ll be back soon, little Deer.”_

 

* * *

 

_"How did you meet Garret Jacob Hobbs?”_

This the first question he asks me is that one, while we not sit at a table in the back of the Hospital Cafe close to the large windows – where down below is the _Sensory and Relaxation Garden for Patients_ – and taking a sip of some coffee from my own Coffee flask.

“We…. met…during….” I begin to say, remembering the time when I had been a Surgeon at John Hopkin’s and he come in once bleeding heavily all over the place, while emitting strong _Alpha_ pheromones.

 

* * *

 

_The scent of blood fills my nostrils, along with the pheromones of **Alpha** when I step out of the Surgeon Area and start to run when I hear my name being called then coming around a corner, see Donald Sutcliffe is already there._

_He is busy trying to make them see sense in getting their wound checked, when suddenly they raise their head upwards as I arrive followed by walking up to me then hisses a word that jolts me immediately._

**_“Omega.”_ **

_Time stands still and numbness settles within me at the sametime I find myself wanting to run and hide somewhere that no-one can find me as the strange **Alpha,** comes up to me then their hand shoots out to pull me flush against them._

_“Please, Sir……your bleeding. Let us….me treat your wounds first.” I say, when he looks at me with a glare when I say “….us” referring to myself and Donald Sutcliffe then indicate for him to follow me._

* * *

_“Garret.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Garret. It’s my name. What about you?”_

_Turning my face to look at the strange **Alpha** , while disposing of the bandages; acholic wipes and other equipment used, I head back over to him to check that the bandages around his waist and shoulder are not too tight._

_“Why is…an **Omega** like you working in a hospital like this? They don’t respect you here at all.” Garret says to me, making me pause in checking the bandages and lift my head when he says the next words. “But your…also hiding the fact…. you…. **Hunt.** I saw you once, hunting in the Baltimore Natural Park late at night and…...how…...you killed that very, rude **Alpha** who tried to grope you.”_

 

* * *

 

_“I trust this was self-defence in your part. There is an allocated area of the Natural Park that is considered dangerous even for Omega…. like you.”_

Pausing in taking another sip of the coffee from my flask at the words, I place it calmly down and wonder how I should tell the story to make it seem to innocent _Detective Jack Crawford of the F.B.I Science and Behavioural Unit_ that the _Omega_ sitting across from him had been a victim of near-sexual assault.

Only that been true. I had been… _Hunting_ like Garret had said that day in the Hospital room and the _Alpha_ had just been a rude bastard of his kind to try to attack because they had believed I was vulnerable _Omega._

Oh, how wrong they had been to assume it in the first place.

 

* * *

 

_There is nothing like the thrill of…a **Hunt** that one does._

_Feeling the fear of one’s **Prey** roll of them in waves, while they run weakly trying to escape the… **Predator** who is chasing him._

_Opening my eyes slowly, I watch silently as an owl from a perch on a conifer branch flies off dislodging some snow which falls to the ground with a muffled thump at the sametime many different scents fill my nostrils._

_Followed by one scent that immediately assaults my scenes of that of…an **Alpha** in the one thing considered dangerous to any **Unbonded Omega** and that was being in… **Rut** then quickly run, hearing the snarling of them behind me, catching up._

_Their fast._

_Must be on……... **Rut Steroids.**_

_I keep on running through the tall tree-lines of conifers covered in snow and evergreens bare and skeletal almost enticing weary travellers it seems into their clawed grasps then immediately the **Alpha** , slams straight into me from side-on sending me flying upwards into the air slightly due to the force of it._

_I land heavily, crouched on all fours and hackles rising hiss at them with fangs bared to indicate to them this weak and vulnerable **Omega** they seemed to think I was, was not in fact what they thought._

_“Your feisty, Sweetheart. Not like the other **Omegan Bitches** I’ve had experience. You’ll be a good…. Bitch and maybe if you perform well enough, I’ll let my pals have a shot at your **Omegan** …cunt, after I used it so thoroughly.”_

_Lunging at them, I avoid by sliding through the gap between their legs at the sametime slicing with the curved blade pocket knife the inside of their thigh, causing them to collapse onto one knee as I flip upwards into the air to avoid hitting a fallen branch._

_Landing neatly on top of it, while they glare at me over their shoulder – the thick ring of redness around the eyes indicating their **Rut** was approaching what was called “ **Berserker Rut”** by Scientists who studied this kind of stuff as they get up, turning to face me._

_Snarling with froth forming in their mouth, while eyes have changed completely, they charge towards me like a Bull charges towards the red cloth the Matador is holding._

_Using their shoulder for leverage to flip up onto their back, I grab from their pouch on their belt the large Hunting knife stabbing it soon straight into back of their neck, causing them to them give a blood choked gasp splattering the pure white snow with crimson petals._

_Their eyes roll in the back of their head, while soon a large muffled thump happens when they crash to snowy ground and calmly pulling the Hunting knife out wipe it with cloth then clambering off, begin to collect the right ingredients._

 

* * *

 

** Abigail Hobbs’ P.O.V: **

_"Garrett!!!?.... Don’t....please.... she’s our Pup....Please.... Garrett!!!?"_

_Mama is crying out, begging Papa to let me go as I feel him press the Hunting knife against my throat and before I know it, he is whispering “Forgive me, my little one”_

_Slicing across my throat in one single arc, making me_ shoot up in bed with laboured muffled gasp due to the oxygen regulator mask around my mouth as a keening trapped wail comes from of “ _MAMA…. MAMA!!!”_ as everything that had happened to me in _Mama’s_ kitchen come flooding back.

My hands scramble trying to take the equipment attached to me off, when suddenly hands take hold of mine and a voice says:

“ _That’s enough, Abigail. Calm yourself…. breathe with me.”_

Making me lift my head to look into sea bluish-green eyes of strange _Alpha_ – the one who had been in the kitchen telling me that _Mama_ could no longer stay in Baltimore, Maryland and the home _Mama_ lived in – then begin to do as they say, until finally I’m calm.

“How do you know my name?” I ask them, making the strange _Alpha_ sigh softly at me asking them and letting go my hands they sit back in the chair when I hear a clattering noise in the hallway and a nurse saying _"Wait....Sir..You must wait for a Doctor before you go in there!!_!" followed...by _Mama._...appearing at the doorway.

" _Little...Deer."_

_"MAMA!!!"_

_Mama....._ rushes over to embrace me in a gentle hug.

* * *

**EARLIER**

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

_"Any other questions, Detective Crawford?"_

_"No...actually....just something concerning me. Your daughter may be an....."_

He begins to say, only for something to tell me that something was happening to my.... _first-born_ and find myself scrambling out of the chair then start to run through the white-washed corridors; passing Nurses; staff and Doctors going their everyday jobs then almost stumble into a empty bed being wheeled out of another room, hearing a Nurse shouting at me: _"Wait....Sir..You must wait for a Doctor before you go in there!!!"_

Reaching the doorway, I see that....Will is still there with my daughter and she is finally awake, while her face turns to look at me then find myself saying hoarsely " _Little Deer."_ and rush over to embrace her in my arms, feeling so glad she managed to pull through.

"I....was worried, Abigail. I....thought....I nearly lost you. I'll will not let anything happen to this ever again." I say, sifting my hand through her long silky hair, while she starts to give whimpering mewls into my chest and tears that have formed in her eyes begin to run down her cheeks.

I keep holding her, even when the Doctor arrives seeming displeased by the fact I have gotten into the Hospital room without their presence as _Omega's_ were not allowed to just walk into anywhere or go anywhere without an _Alpha_ escort or _Mate._

 _"_ Mr. Lecter, I presume." the Doctor says, making me release Abigail from the gentle embrace and turn to look at their face. There was no mistaking in hearing the sneering tone in their voice, probably because they had heard about me from Dr. Donald Sutcliffe no doubt.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter if you don't mind. I am registered by the _Bureau-Society of Psychiatrists a_ nd do have a _PhD_ in that circle." I say, keeping calm at the moment because if I let myself snap right now it would get out the _Chesapeake Ripper_ was an _Omega_ \- when it is was believed they were an _Alpha._

 _"_ _Heh."_ they say, silently enough but only that I can hear it to show me what they think of me working for those _fuddie-duddies_ as they were named by the younger upstarts like the one standing in front of me and immediately ignore me to start talking to my daughter.

Abigail, thankfully it very good at certain things - lying is one of them and it is always what I've taught her to protect herself from others - and allow her to talk to the Doctor, while Will walks up to me then places a hand on my arm.

" _Come with me, Hannibal. There is something I need to discuss with you in private."_ Will whispers to me, while I wonder should I really leave Abigail behind again and just after she has woken up from what had transpired in my Baltimore, Maryland home.

Deciding it is best to hear what Will has to say, while at the sametime thinking I would need to hunt again to get rid of upstart young Alpha, who's tongue had just offended one. 

It would be interesting to see how....fast the _little rabbit_....could run.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama in italics refers to Hannibal.


	12. Il Mostro that is Hidden Under the Skin that No-one Can See ( PART 1)

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

Sunlight filters into large attic bedroom, while strains of soft piece of violin music fill the room as a tall person wearing a simple plain suit of crimson checks the strings one more time then begins to play the piece anew. 

It was surprising how the musician who had sold him the violin was getting away with using _Omega's_ guts to make the strings and yet, it made them angry such a mediocre killer was using their talents to kill them the way they were.

Placing it back in the case, they clip it shut and picking it up head calmly out down the curved stairs that lead up into the attic bedroom through a sitting room with stone hearth fireplace that has carvings in stone of the _First Omega_ either side being harshly embraced the _First Alpha -_ the ones who had created what was now today in Society _Alphas, Omegas_ and _Betas_ -  who is sinking their fangs into nape where a _Crest_ would start to form.

Reaching the door, they reach for their car keys in the fruit bowl at the sametime staring at the photo that is in, feeling a _Joker's grin_ smirk rise on their face at the person.

_"Don't worry, my darling....will be together soon. And I'm never letting you go again"_

Then head out of the door, while the sunlight soon fills into the empty hallway to reveal in the photo....the familiar cheekbones and soft, gentle maroon eyes tinged with rings of gold around them.

The young face of.. _.Hannibal Lecter._

 

* * *

 


	13. The Tender of Being Cared by an Alpha and Protecting a Pup that is Not One's Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY:  
> "Come with me, Hannibal. There is something I need to discuss with you in private." Will whispers to me, while I wonder should I really leave Abigail behind again and just after she has woken up from what had transpired in my Baltimore, Maryland home.
> 
> Deciding it is best to hear what Will has to say, while at the sametime thinking I would need to hunt again to get rid of upstart young Alpha, who's tongue had just offended one.
> 
> It would be interesting to see how.... fast the little rabbit....could run.

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

The creaking of the iron door, followed by stepping out onto the rooftop of John Hopkin’s Hospital makes me wonder why Will brought me up here and what was he wanted to discuss with me then closing the door behind me, see he is has placed his hands in his pockets.

Looking down at the city of Baltimore, Maryland beyond the fence that stops people going over the edge of the building roof and go to head up to him, when an unexpectly strong cold wind whips itself around me.

One moment, I was outside than the next I’m suddenly inside at the top of the flight of stairs that lead with Will holding me safely in his arms as a fierce wind is starting to batter the iron door heavily – almost like it is trying to get to me, but of course the weather forecast had predicted today there would be a period of fierce winds going from the afternoon until tapering off until late evening.

My face buried into his chest, while I close my eyes slightly to listen softly to his gentle heartbeat, feeling him sift a hand through my hair as he slides down the wall with me still in his arms and rests his other hand on my abdomen where his _Pup_ grows within me.

“Will, there is something…...I need to do.” I calmly say, breaking the silence between us and lifting my head look into those sea bluish-green eyes, feeling my heart start to pound against my rib-cage at the look.

It feels like those deeps pools of color are dragging me in to the very depths of them, it is frightening; intriguing and too much at once I find myself wrenching free from him collapsing against the railing at the top of the flight of stairs, trembling slightly because of it.

_What….is this?!!!_

_What….am I feeling?!!!_

Will sensing my distress _Omegan pheromones_ , comes over to me and wraps his arms around me starting to purr softly as he rests his forehead against mine, causing me to unexpectly start to nuzzle against him – scent-marking him like were already _Mates._

“ _You sound so…. beautiful when you purr.”_ He whispers, making me turn my face away to hide the faint blush on my cheeks at the compliment from him and yet, his hand comes up to gently turn my face by chin as he leans close to me, gently kissing me.

It makes me slip my eyes close as I bring my hands up to clasp my hands in his, feeling at the same-time tears forming in my eyes due to never having experienced gentleness from _Alpha_ like this  - all I ever knew was… _Lust_ …from Garret, now deceased and to be cremated next Saturday due to what is said in his…Will. – then he must have sensed, because he pulls back starting to gently lap up the tears with soft kitten licks.

“I have to get back to Abigail. She shouldn’t be left alone with that Doctor for this long.” I say, making him nod in understanding about being concerned for my _First-born_ and getting up, smooth out any crinkles in my suit.

Looking over at Will, who reaches up to stroke a strand some of my hair from my forehead to tuck behind my ear and remember I would need to ask his permission if he could have the little _Pup_ he had brought with him when we had first met a blood-test to confirm whether the little one was my _Pup._

 

* * *

 

Walking through the white-washed corridors of the Hospital on my way back to Abigail’s Hospital room, I find myself passing the Nursey – where in _Nest’s,_ little _Pups_ and _Kits_ sleeping – then notice one in the far back is not covered at all with a blanket, while shivering and mewling for comfort as I find myself stepping inside the Nursey, because of it.

Going quickly over, I peel off my suit-jacket and gently take hold of the Little _Pup,_ who softly mewls at me when I pick him up then gently wrap him in the suit-jacket and bring him up to my chest where he starts to snuffle as he scents me – all _Pups_ or _Kits,_ were blind from birth while this one sadly looked like it would be blind for the rest of it’s life as I recognize the symptoms of _Omega Blindness,_ caused by a variations of things in life e.g. drugs or even smoking during pregnancy term – then feel the little one, start to paw at my chest.

Unexpectedly my nipples start to tingle unexpectedly, making me shift the little one so I can unbutton my waist-coat and shirt, while soon a warm, little mouth attaches to one of my nipples starting to suckle gently as I feel that have started due my own pregnancy, I have started to produce milk to provide.

_Omega milk_ was considered rich in nutrients; good for the _Pup’s_ or _Kit’s_ mental connection and made connection between their _Mama_ , while I find myself smiling softly down at the little one – who is feeding away – not hearing voices of people, until a very rude person – an _Alpha_ female, brash and fill of what she thinks is _Authority_ over people – says:

“ _What the hell…do you think you’re doing with my…Pup!!!?”_

“Nurturing. The little one had no blanket over him and needed comforted. As an Alpha, with your own Mate you should understand these things.” I reply, feeling the little one shift uneasily in my arms when she tries to reach for him and grips my shirt tightly in both hands – refusing to let go of me.

“What…the fuck!!! That…. _thing_ doesn’t need anything….at all. It’s a… _freak,_ just like it’s…. _Mama…._ stupid slut of _Omega.”_  She sneers out, her breath reeking of cheap cigarettes she smokes and even her scent was tainted – it was like an oil slump, so disgustingly offensive that not even anyone would buy it or sell it – seeing the poor, trapped Omega behind her flinch at those words at its own little one.

She reaches out this time, managing to grab the little one by the neck as it mewls heavily, while she immediately glares heavily at it and next thing she does makes me dive forwards catching it in my arms as I find myself sliding across the polished floor until coming to stop, cradling the little one safely in my arms.

She walks over to me, glaring down with sneer on her features and immediately I have to curl into myself holding the little one who grips onto my shirt tightly when she starts to punch and kick every part of me she can reach then hear her _Omega,_ trying to placate followed by a sickening slap and thud, followed by the sight of blood starting to pool outwards on the polished floor.

Everything goes still, while I sit up against the wall holding the little one close to me and seeing the saddened sight of the Omega – who’s child I hold in my arms – now lying there dead to the world, their eyes staring straight at where I am than a choked blood gasp, makes me stare in shock; horror and surprise as Nurses and Doctors who must have heard the shouting or something come rushing in.

I get up, seeing how the brash, female rude _Alpha_ is making a dash for the doorway when suddenly it is the unexpected site of Detective Jack Crawford appearing that makes the woman start to panic, while looking around only I see he has a team of S.W.A.T behind him.

“Mrs. Lemine. You’re under arrest for the man-slaughter of the _Omega_ – Mr Simon Ashgrew, son of the Head Judge Walter Ashgrew of the _Court of Bonding Rights_ – and the rest of the _Omega’s_ you have ruined. This counts as a violation of the _Omega Rights Act_ , _Paragraph 16 – Shall not Hurt any Omega,_ _who is one’s Mate and the offspring that they bear_.”

The mewling of the little one, distracts me from what is happening near the Nursey, seeing Walter Ashgrew smiling softly at the sight of his little one is alright, even though blind then indicates for me to come over to him, while he is lifted onto a stretcher as I get up, going over to him.

Allowing him to say his final goodbye to his little one, while it is the sight of a tear running down the young _Omega’s_ face as they weakly smile at me, holding the little one close. Recognizing another _Omega_ , who could nurture and care for a child who they had dearly tried to protect with the cost of their own life.

* * *

 

** Will’s P.O.V: **

I’m not surprised to see Jack, when I walk down the white-washed hallway of the Hospital knowing the way he works when chasing down his _Prey_ coming out of the Nursey, while seeing Hannibal is just coming out, cradling in his arms is a new-born _Pup._

I stop a few feet from him, just watching as he gently comforts the little one saying words in his own _Native language_ and smiling softly, while little hands pat his cheeks in such a way it tells me the little _Pup_ is blind then Hannibal had sensed me, because soon he lefts his head up looking startled almost that he has been seen in tender moment, while a faint blush has appeared on his cheeks.

“Will….” He begins to say, only to close his mouth when I come up to look down seeing how the little one is snuggling softly into his chest and enjoying the comfort of being close to him.

It implied that the little one, because he protected the little _Pup_ from harm, had… _Imprinted_ …. on him and he seems reluctant to let go of Hannibal, when a Nurse appears to take the little one, starting to mewl heavily as the little one’s tiny hands refuse to let go of his shirt.

“I wouldn’t. The little one has… _Imprinted_ …. already to him.” I say, when the Nurse tries again, soon looking me with surprise and amazement at the fact that such a young _Pup_ had done what was usually done when they were older and more experienced in life.

“This…That’s unheard and yet, I understand because…of what I read in books.” She says, lowering her hands and understanding we would like some privacy heads off to continue her rounds.

* * *

 


End file.
